


But Baby，Miracle Happens Sometimes

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	But Baby，Miracle Happens Sometimes

番外见 [初恋那些小事儿](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5718817)

 

 

谢谢你，Steven。”natasha笑容满面的看着他，将挂在面容温男人身上的手臂抽出来试图给他一个拥抱，不过被Steve灵活的避开了，“你又喝多了？”natasha咯咯的笑着，将脸颊重新埋进了男伴的颈窝，声音含糊：“你真是个小天使！”

Steve挤出一个尴尬微笑对着女孩儿树袋熊一样依靠着的男孩，“我们只是朋友。”

“当然。”男孩儿灰蓝色的眼睛锐利的将Steve扫视了一遍，一手稳稳地搂住nat的腰肢一手伸向了Steve：“现在，把她的包给我吧，我可以送她回寝室。”

“OK。”Steve将nat中性的背包取下来递给了对方：“她的寝室在……”

“F栋，4056。”

“另外，我希望你真的能送她回去。”Steve认真的看着对方，“nat她不是那种……”

男孩的脸诧异了一下，随即柔和了下来：“我当然知道。”

“Clint，by the way！！”男孩儿朝他挥了挥手，Steve确定即使现在已经是黑夜了，他也看到了对方嘴角愉快地笑容。

哇哦，着真的很棒。

我也应该回寝室了呢！他像往常那样拉了拉自己的背包带子。

然后发现自己的胸口除了衣服的料子意外别无他物。

Steve Rogers！你才十八岁而不是九十八岁！你怎么做到的带走了nat的背包而将自己的背包忘在随便哪个地方了？

这不能用你是个信守承诺的好人可以解释的了！

这绝对是，天大的，蠢蛋，行为！！

这就是今天的夜晚，艺术系的Steve Rogers在门口对着路灯懊丧不已，而机械专业的James Buchanan Barnes，双臂抱胸，靠着椅子对着柜子上从体育场的观众席位捡回来的书包皱眉嘟嘴。

PS，嘟嘴是无意识的。

学校的广播室和失物招领处都下班了，sad story。

“嘿，winter，你在干什么？”篮球队的副队长brock大大咧咧的走了进来，自来熟的从他的小冰箱里面翻出一罐汽水。

James面无表情的看了他一眼。

brock只好叹了口折身回去取了一瓶牛奶递过去：“喂喂喂！是医生说的，你的手臂，你的骨头告诉他你不许喝碳酸饮料！”

“按理说我们都不能让你归队的，老虎！”brock嘟囔着，浑身汗涔涔的坐到了他的床上：“今天要去复查吗？”

“你就不能闭嘴然后从我床上滚下来吗？”James白了他一眼：“最好离开我的寝室……你心里抱怨我的声音太大了！”

“那怎么会是抱怨呢！”brock笑嘻嘻的从他床上挪开了屁股，不过却粘到了James的身边来：“这他妈是什么？一个书包？”

“我今天留下来收拾体育场的卫生。”James伸出长腿蹬着桌子腿，带着轮子的转椅因为作用力跐溜开了一段距离，James的眉头皱的可以夹苍蝇：“说真的，你就不可以……他妈的，brock，你太臭了！”

brock笑的更开心了：“小子，这叫男人味！！”

“腌菜味……”James翻了一个白眼，有些烦躁的站了起来：“不管了，明天送到失物招领处吧！”

“别！！James，你难道不好奇吗？这可是一个书包！一个该死的大学男生，”brock瞥了一眼有点旧书包，哇哦实在有点太干净了！“或者女生的书包！”

“想一想，女孩儿！”

James的脑袋痛了起来：“你他妈的，你这个混蛋，那些女人说你是个行走的精囊！ewwww……disgusting！”

“而你，啧啧！！”brock的大手已经伸向了那个可怜兮兮的书包仿佛它是世界上最后的处女似的，“自从发生了那次意外你丫简直变了一个人！”

“该死的禁欲军头子！！”

“喂！那是人家的……”James扑过去的时候已经太晚了，OK，或许他也有点好奇到底是哪个马大哈能将自己的书包丢在体育场，总而言之这一切都是他的错。

“唔，S.R……”brock的手指抚摸过笔记本的右下角：“Sara remond？？”

“不会有人叫remond的，brock，别碰人家的笔记本！！”James现在有点想将这个野蛮人扔出自己地寝室了。

“OK。”brock举起一只手，另一只手比他在球场上运球还灵活的抓着书包低端斗了个底朝天……

“好吧，不是女孩儿。”brock语气失望，“没有化妆品，更没有内衣内裤。”

“或许也不是男孩儿。”

“James别这样看着我，甚至没有避孕套！！”brock批判的看着他们眼前的这一对东西，乱七八糟的铅笔，而且是各种颜色的，还有叠的很整齐但是飘落的乱糟糟的收据，一个记账用的那种胶皮本，还有一个记日记用的牛皮本，几本很厚的书，James看到一本封面很干净写了《艺术与错觉》，很显然不是他的菜，所以他也没有费心去翻另外几本是什么，感觉很深奥的样子。他脚边躺了一个一个和书包差不多旧的浅绿色钱包，还有一个老式的诺基亚手机。

现在已经在brock手里了，那个混蛋叹了口气：“我想，我也不能期望这个手机会有内存卡或者辣妹的照片了是吗？”

“是的。”James怒视着他：“但是我能期待你不这么混蛋吗？！哪怕就一刻钟？！尊敬一下陌生人好吗？”

“他又不会知道，我是说我尊敬了他……”brock耸了耸肩，“好吧，给你。”

“what？”

“拜托！！”brock另外一只手画圈圈似的晃动：“找亲属或者好友，告诉那个书呆子你捡到了他的书包啊！如果可以，让他请你吃一顿饭，如果不可以，我们一起嘲笑他。”

“brock……”James呻吟起来，他挤出一个诚挚的微笑：“Sharon在音乐厅有演出，你知道吗？”

brock立即活跃起来：“Sharon？是那个金发大胸长腿的新生吗？”

James炸了眨眼，你说呢！

“我操！我记得是下周！！”他跳了起来：“我去了！他妈的！！大一的学妹我还拿不下我他妈还打什么篮球！！James，我回来会给你带吃的的……”

James只是希望他不要回来了。

他在brock噼里啪啦的跑出去之后反锁了门，虽然那个人混蛋了一点儿，James看着手机的黑色屏幕，但是我的确应该给这个S.R的朋友打个电话。

或许先将人家的东西收拾好。

他将那些铅笔用自己的发圈捆到了一块儿，到处乱戳留下各色印子的铅笔头被他用纸巾包了起来。

“有点丑。”他笑了起来，“下次回家可以看看Rebecca小时候的文具盒还在不在。”

“废物利用。”

“嗯哼。”James将几本厚厚的书放到了桌子上，他掸了掸封面沾上的尘土，再低头时，一张借书证躺在了地上。

可能是从这基本艺术书籍里面滑落出来的。

“各种卡件要放进钱包啊！！”

“不过你的钱包这么破，这么小……原谅你啦！S-t-e-v-e-n R-o-g-e-r-s！”James看着借书卡上那个小个男孩儿：“等等，是你？？”

Steve？

他当然记得这个男孩儿，他们见过几次。

穿着有些旧的夹克安安静静的坐在体育场观众席的角落里，James好几次打完球，收拾干净自己出来的时候正巧碰到对方形单影只的往外走，那个时候的James笑容开朗对人热情，所以有一次就上去和男孩儿打了招呼，甚至想要帮瘦弱的男孩儿拎包。

看起来太沉了真的。

“我叫Steve。”男孩儿抿出一个羞涩的笑容：“你打球很好啊，学长！”

“是吗？”James揉了揉脑袋，“谢谢你，看我打球。”

他们一路静默，意外的不是很尴尬，James后来小声的哼着歌，Steve嘟囔着说他走调了，并且在James尴尬大笑的时候说他是个“punk。”

James哼哼着，利用身高揉了揉人家金色的头发，“jerk。”

他们在某个分叉路口告别，并不是永久的……后来又见了好几次，有时候是在James打完球，有时候是在餐厅（Steve的小身板穿餐厅侍者绿色的工作服很精神呢像一株健康的小树苗！），有时候在公开课上。

公开课最意外了，因为bucky已经在女孩儿的旁边睡着了，被一个纸团给击中了脸颊，他睡得迷糊以为自己流了口水丢了脸，下意识的就擦嘴角……那个纸团上面画了一只睡得“Zzzzz”的肥猫。

等James明白过来门口只剩下了一个仓皇逃匿的灵活背影了……那张“大作”没有署名，要是有的话，James一定会在看到“S.R”的时候就想出是谁。

我应该给他朋友打电话！

但是我也算他的朋友啊……那么，我是不是可以看看这个胶皮小本？

看起来像是碎碎念无聊牢骚的这本？

NO ,NO,NO！！

James你不可以！

绝对不可以。

尊重……好奇心害死猫。James心烦的将胶皮本捡起来扔到桌子上，然后，该死的塑料皮导致这个小本像是在打水漂，biu的一下就滑到了桌子的另外一边，掉落进了缝隙里。

没事，我的手臂修长……修长！！！

小本像是骑在电脑的电源线上，James的手上沾了一层灰，可想而知本的内里接触到电线的那一页了。

他真的只是想擦擦灰的，真的。

那一页画了一个拿着气球的小女孩儿，是仰着头的，傻傻的天真的笑着，很可爱，真的。

James跟着笑了起来，“真是个天才，黑白素描也这么生动！！”

他的手完全是无意识的往前翻，不出意外的看到了献花，应该是体育场外的蔷薇，一团一团的，开的非常的茂盛，也没有上颜色。

线条很流畅，“如果我语文好的话，我会用更多的夸奖词，莫奈先生。”

第一页是一团乱糟糟的线条，依稀可以看到大学校园正门的样子，“心情很烦躁啊，汉尼拔医生！！”Steve吹了个口哨，眼神再次回到了自己用大拇指当做书签滞留的小女孩儿那一页，“好吧，Steve，我们是朋友，而且这是你，很显然是你的素描本……我已经看了，额，一半了……四舍五入已经是完整的一那就是看完了诶！”

“你不会介意对吗？”James往后翻了一页：“等等？这是，那个红发妞儿？”

James记得她的名字，好像叫natasha什么的，新生第一天就被口口相传为新任校花（战胜了一直拒绝担任校花并且履行职责的Dean），为此brock信心十足的想将对方招募进拉拉队，你知道的，但是沉着脸回来了，大半夜问James有没有止痛贴。

Steve的确很会抓神韵啊，James有点羡慕纸上的女孩儿了，侧身站着的，仰头接受阳光的沐浴，即使没有认真的描绘女孩儿脸上的细节，但是享受与放松，连James也感受到了。

暗恋？James耸了耸肩。

下一页是个打球的男孩儿……看队服是James球队的，哈哈哈。

Steve还蛮会就地取材的。James舔唇的动作停住了，他的嘴巴半张着，哇哦，哇哦！

等等！

这他妈的，这他妈的！

这是他自己！！

他的球衣才是七号！

OK，就算别人回偷穿他的球衣，但是，头发？整个篮球队就只有James Buchanan Barnes有一头“女孩儿一样长的头发”！

OK，这绝对不是在认可这个评论！

只是……Steve画了自己！

James眼眶热脸颊烫心跳加快：“这，这太……”

于是他看到下一页，还是自己。在图书馆呼呼大睡的自己……“天哪！这绝对是黑历史！”

接下来James看到了左边脸颊被棒棒糖鼓起来的他（每个人都需要糖分），坐在台阶上瞪着蚂蚁的他（苍天作证他只是在看自己的腿毛才不是盯着蚂蚁），课堂上低低絮语的他（说是谈论学术问题你们信吗），胜利后庆祝的他（等等Steve我记忆里我庆祝的动作是击掌怎么变成了蹦跶了），穿军装的他……等等军装？？

James低吟了一声，谢谢Steve了，因为那次被好友拉去cosplay，他还cos了美女与野兽的，的，的，美女。

朋友说，要的就是反差萌。

James恨不得自己没有翻开这个胶皮本。

真的……

他深吸了口气，静静的将Steve的所有东西放回了书包里，就在他想着要不要将铅笔弄回原来的样子时，那个被冷落了很久的洛基亚手机在桌子上吼叫了起来……来电先是是“sam”？？

是法律系的那个经常粘着自己哥哥的小子？？

Steve什么时候认识的对方？

“嘿，这里是Steve Rogers……”

“等等，”电话那头Sam的声音充满了笑意：“我觉得你不是Steve Rogers，因为如果是的话，我应该早点发现这个大学里有人和我姓名完全相同呢！”

“噢，我的意思是，这里是Steve Rogers的手机。”James愣了一下：“Steve？”

“当然……不过，您，您，您知道我的名字？？”Steve紧张了一下：“我希望您……”

“借书卡好吗？”James也跟着紧张起来：“不过，那个……我的确看了您的一个笔记本。”

“我的天！……为什么？你不应该那么做，那是我的隐私！！”

“只是小的那个胶皮本！”James有些内疚：“而且我不是故意的，我……他就那样摊开了！我……”

“你想告诉我你的地方充满了灵异事件，笔记本会自动打开？”

“嘿，听着我真的不是故意的。”James叹了口气：“而且，比起被人看了画作，被人画了画，也值得生气好吗？？”

“对不起我刚才语气太冲了，您知道……等等？！！！”Steve的声音听起来好像被扼住了，“您，您说……”

“hello，Steve。”James的声音掩盖不住笑意：“是呀，是我……做手术回来，断了手，然后就被你远离的小可怜！”

“噢，天哪！！！”

“Steve？？”

“嘟……嘟……”

James一头雾水，他迟疑了一下，刚想拨回去电话又震动起来了，还是Sam。

“嘿，Steve，我很抱歉，真的。”James长长的叹气：“我度过了一段很困难的时光，真的。我以为我的手保不住了……很艰难，一直在想为什么上帝要这么对我，为什么是我……”

“大概因为你长得太帅？”那边是一个陌生的男孩儿的声音：“hello，学长！我是Sam！”

“等等，Steve呢？”

“大概因为你长得太帅，在去投奔你的怀抱的路上了。”Sam的声音全是调侃，James的心吊了起来：“他知道我……”

“你是James Buchanan Barnes对吗？”

“嗯？”

“他知道你的一切，幸运的混蛋！”

James的心咚咚的跳动着，“你……”

“是的我就是那个意思！”男孩儿在电话那头若有所指的笑着：“听着超级男孩儿，无论Steve如何解释掩饰，只需要用你的超级电眼望着他，然后抱紧他给他热吻就好了……”

“哇哦。”James不想承认他因为这个点子或者这个场景而口干舌燥：“那么，谢谢你提点？”

“不用谢，这是一个每天要听到你的名字三十多遍的室友应该做的哦！！”Sam哈哈大笑起来：“have a good night！！”

“好的。”James想了想：“或许，Steve以后不会是你的室友了。”

“你什么意思？”

James站了起来，因为他隐约听到了由远及近的，急促又匆忙的脚步声。

他翘起了嘴角站在门后等着敲门声响起：“你知道的，我的寝室还差一个人呢！”

FIN。


End file.
